villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Monika Vs. Yandere-Chan
"Monika Vs. Yandere-Chan" is a rap battle by Cameron "VideoGameRapBattles" Greely featuring Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club and Ayano "Yandere-chan" Aishi from Yandere Simulator. The voice of Monika was provided by Emi Jones, and Yanere-chan was voiced by Michaela Laws. Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player one: Yandere-chan! Player two: Monika! Fight! Piss me off, I bust quick Now you got the tough chick 'gainst the girl who broke her world until it couldn't function That's what I call lovesick All that for a crush, kid? On a guy from real life, I sigh like how dare she damn? Now I see why your team wouldn't let you near they man You delete 'em and then steal him out of their very hands Try that with Senpai and you will get a grade-A stab Your final poem's bein' owned by Yandere-chan And if you want a happy life I'll educate in my foundation, sharpen up I got a knife that's gonna end an AI life so I can set the precedent Coding cannot slow me from assassinating presidents A favor for your player, I'll eliminate you fast No need to dump your file when your body's in the trash There cannot be a witness for when I just slaughter ya I'm killing all you glitches, no it's not just Monika Don't mind if I chime in 'cause it appears that you're done Thanks for showin' your cute poem to my literature club It must be your first time from those rhymes that you wrote But as the president, I'll help a bit, so here's a few notes Your content is a flop 'cause you're stuck on the genre Flowing for the hell of it instead of throwing shots off I'm completed, selling hits, my masterpiece is top notch You're still in development, forever getting cock blocked Here is how we're similar, we've got a common system Weren't noticed by our lovers So we scrapped the competition But now here is where we're different 'Cause I made him just mine You killed all of the women and still couldn't say hi I'm in control, I'd amplify your personality I'm in your code, but you're already crazy as can be I won't kill you, I will make it so you never exist But you're game is still unfinished, so I guess you never did I feel nothing You think that those rhymes would hurt me? Please I've seen deeper cuts when I just roll up Yuri's sleeve I'm shy around my guy, but Monika is even weaker She confessed to her love, all he did was delete her We both have our flaws, but at least I've learned my ways It's near seven years and you still live in vain There won't be no happiness, so I guess I'm done with ya So I'm ending this With everlasting love, Monika over! Choose your character! Video Game Rap Battles! Gallery Images Snip20190929_2.png Snip20190929_3.png Snip20190929_4.png Snip20190929_5.png Snip20190929_6.png Snip20190929_7.png Snip20190929_8.png Videos Monika vs. Yandere-Chan - Video Game Rap Battle (DDLC vs. Yandere Simulator) Category:Internet Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Duets Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Fan Songs Category:Cartoon Songs